


车合集

by Harian



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merpg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harian/pseuds/Harian
Relationships: 鹤房汐恩/川尻莲
Kudos: 9





	1. 圣诞番外

“oh,Jingle bells, jingle bells,Jingle all the way……”

距离圣诞节一个周之前，无论哪里都能听到这首耳熟能详的圣诞歌曲了，更别说鹤房汐恩所在的商场。

鹤房汐恩从来没想到采购圣诞所需物品是这么麻烦的一件事，毕竟以前都是等自己结束活动回到家之后，他和川尻莲温暖的小窝就已经被装潢的十分温馨了。

今年由于莲在孕期中，虽然川尻莲表示过自己没有那么脆弱，可以继续操办，但鹤房汐恩一口拒绝了对方，生怕川尻莲出了什么意外。

此时的鹤房汐恩正全副武装在拥挤的人群中穿梭，努力的和来抢购圣诞物品的家庭主妇们“打架”。

凭借着鹤房汐恩的这股虎劲和长手长脚的优势，总能比来抢购的家庭主妇优先抢到所需要的物品，但毕竟是第一次，也有好多鹤房汐恩慢了一步没有抢到的物品，比如说莲最喜欢的红颜色的圣诞袜，而因为自己慢了一步，只能拿到绿颜色的圣诞袜了。

小彩灯，亮闪闪的拉花，姜饼人，巧克力，圣诞帽，圣诞袜，还有莲最爱吃的拐杖糖，看了看自己列出的清单都已经划满了对号，鹤房汐恩心满意足特别骄傲的拎着几个大大的购物袋仰着头走出了家庭主妇们的战场。

到了家的时候，鹤房汐恩就看到微微显肚子的川尻莲正费力的搬动刚刚送来的圣诞树。

“不是说了让莲呆在屋子里不要出门嘛！万一感冒了怎么办！”

看到鹤房汐恩接手了自己的工作，川尻莲倒也乐的清净，站在一旁看着自己的小男友将圣诞树抗进了客厅。

“那我去做饭，装饰什么的这种体力活交给汐恩了”

“我来做饭！你去休息！”

川尻莲刚说完，鹤房汐恩就脱口而出，丝毫忘记了自己不会做饭这一事实，甚至唯一一次做饭还差点造成重大事故。

？？？

“汐恩……你今晚还想吃饭吗”

鹤房汐恩这才扒拉下头来说：“那莲有什么事一定要叫我，不要逞强！”

直到莲走进厨房，消失在自己的视线内，鹤房汐恩才开始准备好好装饰一番他和莲温馨的小窝了。

首先要将他偷偷打印的巨幅合照挂在了墙壁上，合照里是他和莲手牵手走在阳光下，那是他已经从偶像团体单飞，出了第一张专辑没多久之后被狗仔偷拍的，这件事还造成了当时网络的瘫痪。

当时两个人还没有住在一起，由于自己以前做过的混账事，莲还在社交网络上澄清自己的鹤房汐恩的哥哥之类的，但被鹤房汐恩一口否决了，并斩钉截铁承认了这段恋情，虽然网上骂声一片，但在经过了这么久的沉淀之后，更 多的便是对自己恋情的祝福了。

其次是把莲最喜欢的拐杖糖放在莲随手能够得到地方，莲向来噬甜，在莲还在自己的舞蹈教师的时候，每年圣诞节来自己家里执教的时候，总是会把自己塞给他的拐杖糖全部吃掉，鹤房汐恩记得自己当时还纳闷怎么会有人喜欢吃这么无聊的糖果，在后来两个人在一起之后，鹤房汐恩就会偷偷把家里的拐杖糖收集起来，塞到川尻莲的背包里，让他慢慢吃，这间接导致了鹤房汐恩母亲的疑问的未解之谜，一次又一次买来的拐杖糖到底去哪了？

回忆起这些有趣的事情时，鹤房汐恩总是掩饰不住自己的喜悦，完全沉浸于那那甜蜜的回忆中，完全没有发现川尻莲正举着菜铲站在了自己的身旁。

傻兮兮的笑容，不成调的歌谣，还有墙上挂着的巨幅表情包，还有满地满桌子的拐杖糖，还有那圣诞树上挂着的花花绿绿的装饰品，川尻莲不得不怀疑自家小男友今天出门的时候撞到了脑子。

“在笑什么”

鹤房汐恩这才发现莲一脸嫌弃的看着自己，停下了正在装饰圣诞树的活，将桌子上的拐杖糖塞进了川尻莲的嘴里。

“还记得我妈时常念叨的圣诞未解之谜吗？”

怎么可能忘得掉，若不是当时的鹤房汐恩无论何时都要把全世界最好的东西都给自己，当时二十岁的川尻莲怎么会选择放弃自己的未来，怀着对方的孩子跑到冲绳。

“是啊，不后悔吗，和家里脱离了关系，明明可以继续过你的少爷生活。”

鹤房汐恩绕到了对方的身后，张开双臂将对方圈在了自己的怀里，将手放在对方那微微隆起的肚子上说：“你后悔吗？”

转眼两个人都笑了起来，不需要任何的答案，两人就已心知肚明。

在闻到什么东西糊了的时候，川尻莲才大喊着从鹤房汐恩怀里挣扎了出来，窜进了厨房。

不一会就从厨房传来了对方炸毛的声音。

下午的生活就在两个人温馨又平静的相处中度过了，川尻莲表示其实也不是那么平静，比如鹤房汐恩闲的没事老去厨房帮倒忙，其实帮倒忙也就算了，最过分的是对方总是摸摸自己这里，揉揉自己那里，本就在孕期的川尻莲对于欲望的要求自然要大得多，不一会便已经硬了起来，但为了不破坏这顿美好的晚饭，川尻莲还是忍了下来。

晚餐在川尻莲的布置下终于大功告成了，在自己刚准备入座的时候，却被鹤房汐恩牵着手拽到了卧室里，在反应过来之前就已经被鹤房汐恩套上了一件鲜红色的，上面有着小雪人图案的毛衣，还被迫换上了红色条纹的羊毛袜。

好不容易坐在了饭桌前，鹤房汐恩又给川尻莲带上了一顶圣诞帽，离开前又往他嘴里塞了两根拐杖糖。

川尻莲用牙咬着柄部，把它们竖直立在了舌尖上，看起来就像是两根立了起来的象牙，不一会儿拐杖糖那淡淡的薄荷味从他的舌尖慢慢弥散开来，充满了着口腔。

幸运的是开始吃饭之后，鹤房汐恩就停下了将自己打扮成另一颗圣诞树的决心，这令川尻莲松了一口气，但也仅仅是稍微放松了一会，自己便被塞进了更多的蔬菜和肉，并且对方义正言辞的拒绝了自己只吃那甜腻的蛋糕，在终 于结束了这顿巨餐之后，两人酒足饭饱的躺在了沙发上，川尻莲自然而然地窝在了鹤房汐恩地怀里，看着电视机里播出的圣诞限定节目。

“莲等我一下，我有惊喜给你”

说完鹤房汐恩便一溜烟的跑进了卧室。

等到川尻莲都快睡着了，卧室那边才有了动静，只见一个红色的庞然大物朝自己走来，等到走到自己面前了，川尻莲才发现鹤房汐恩打扮成了圣诞老爷爷的模样，甚至还弄丢了一半的胡子，另一边的胡子可怜兮兮的粘在了对方嘴唇的上方。

“圣诞快乐！”

“圣……圣诞快乐？”川尻莲一时之间不知道对方想要干什么，试探的向对方问道。

“圣诞老爷爷来满足莲老师的愿望了，莲老师请许愿吧。不管什么我都会帮你实现的”

看着对方有模有样的学起来，川尻莲忍住了笑意，附和的向对方说道：“那圣诞老爷爷能把我男朋友变回来吗？”

鹤房汐恩的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来说：“男朋友是变不回来了，但是老公可以！”

接着鹤房汐恩就半跪了下来，想要从自己的礼物袋里找到自己准备已久的戒指，但奈何戒指的包装太小，让鹤房汐恩找了老半天都没有找到，

“等…等一下”

最后只能无奈的将礼物袋里的礼物都散到了地上，才找得到戒指的礼盒。

川尻莲盯着对方那深褐色的眼睛，看向自己的时候宛如一泓清水，期许着自己的答案，如同掩映在流云里的月亮，闪闪发着光，让人忍不住去碰触。

思想完全由本能驱使，川尻莲将正在跪着的鹤房汐恩拉了起来，垫脚吻向了对方的眼角。

难得有一次莲这么主动，在川尻莲吻上的那一刻，鹤房汐恩就将戒指随手一扔，抚上川尻莲的头，吻向了他的唇。

等到川尻莲的意识慢慢找回来的时候，事情已经变得不受控制了，自己身上的花花绿绿已经被鹤房汐恩扒的差不多了，两个人已经四肢交缠的躺在床上互相拥吻着。

鹤房汐恩的舌头如同他本人一样控制性的侵城掠地，他把手胡乱的插进川尻莲那银白色的头发里，将炽热的喘息灌进川尻莲的口腔。

川尻莲温柔又细腻的回应着对方带有攻击性的吻，他让这个吻变得温柔又缓慢。

随后鹤房汐恩松开彼此交缠在一起的舌头，转而看向川尻莲那微微隆起的小腹，和胸脯上那因为孕期而微涨，又小又软地乳头。

“不要再看了，我现在的样子很丑。”

“不丑”

鹤房汐恩头一次憎恨起自己的语言天分来，他除了说不丑说不出别的夸赞川尻莲的话，明明对方让自己爱不释手，他多想将他所能亲吻到的地方全部都标上自己的记号。

身体不由自主地被思想所控制，鹤房汐恩低头含住了川尻莲的乳头，吮吸着。

“莲老师你说，着微微隆起的胸膛里，会不会有奶水呢”

“不……不要吸了啊…没有的，我是男人啊，怎么可能会有奶水”

“有的，我要证实给莲老师看”

像是决心要验证自己的话一样，鹤房汐恩更用力的吮吸了起来，时不时还会用牙齿轻咬着乳头。

在鹤房汐恩的一个重咬之下，川尻莲感觉到自己的乳头隐隐约约在流淌着什么，但立刻就被鹤房汐恩全部吮吸走了，奶水被用力的吸出这种奇异的快感激的川尻莲止不住的颤抖，推搡的双手也不自觉的放在鹤房汐恩的肩膀上。

“汐恩停…停下，这样好奇怪，太奇怪了”

等到鹤房汐恩将两边都再也吸不出任何汁液之后，才终于放开了被蹂躏的发红发紫的乳头。

随后他从川尻莲的身上爬了下去，来到了对方的两腿之间，不紧不慢的在对方那纤细的小腿处撕磨着，逐步攀岩到大腿根处，从牙齿的撕磨变成一阵细润的吮吸，在对方的大腿处留下了青青紫紫的痕迹。

最后他用舌头和口腔将川尻莲那挺立的欲望包裹住，用舌尖舔弄着对方的欲望，鹤房汐恩还故意大声制造出吮吸的水声，这让脸皮薄的川尻莲想要抬腿把对方推出去，但却被鹤房汐恩抓住了自己的双腿，架在了他的脖子上。  
当鹤房汐恩的舌尖扩进川尻莲的小穴时，川尻莲像触电了一般险些从床上跳了起来，膝盖差点夹住鹤房汐恩的脑袋。

“汐恩……别…别这样，很脏…”

川尻莲看向鹤房汐恩那双充满情欲的眼神，殷红的舌尖滑过嘴角，彷佛意犹未尽一般，鹤房汐恩痞痞的笑道说：“现在的莲全身上下里里外外都是我的，不脏”

说完，鹤房汐恩继续低下了头，舌尖顺着褶皱的位置抵开穴口，柔软的舌头滑进温暖的小穴，小穴开始着本能的剧烈收缩。

川尻莲全身的快感此时全部集中在了下半身，破碎的呻吟声随着对方的动作逐渐变大，但舌头并不像鹤房汐恩的欲望那般粗长，穴内深处的敏感点只能触碰擦过却不能用力舔弄，处在孕期本就性欲异常大的川尻莲，此时身体的欲火却得不到缓解。

舌头离开穴口时拖出一条淫靡的银丝，离开了舌头的小穴却因得不到缓解开始了猛烈的收缩，而鹤房汐恩的唾液彷佛是催情剂一般，让川尻莲全身都泛着微红。

“进，进来……”

听到对方这么说，鹤房汐恩扶着身下冒着白色液体的欲望噗嗤一声戳到了最底端，

川尻莲的瞳孔瞬间放大，全身酥软了下来，快感伴随着疼痛铺天盖地的袭来。

“慢，慢点啊！小心宝宝啊”

彷佛梦中惊醒一般，鹤房汐恩立马将自己的欲望抽了出去，这引起了川尻莲一系列的呻吟。

川尻莲颤颤栗栗的从床上跪了起来，后背紧贴着鹤房汐恩的前胸，伸手向后握住了鹤房汐恩那灼热的器官，让其的顶端缓慢地没入自己地身体。

鹤房汐恩一手玩弄着川尻莲地欲望，另一只手揉捏着因为孕期逐渐变软地胸部。

像是突然成熟了一般，鹤房汐恩并不会在只为了自己的快感而深插深入了，而是改为缓慢的插进，直到川尻莲的穴口完全松软，能够完全接纳自己的存在。

川尻莲内部收缩的肌肉紧致又温暖，完全的包裹住鹤房汐恩，对方的每一次深入都能将自己感受到无与伦比的快感。

鹤房汐恩低头吻住了川尻莲，舌头侵入了川尻莲的口腔，模拟着性交，川尻莲也彷佛通晓了他的心意一般，配合着他的动作发出犹如溺水般缠绵的呻吟。

等到川尻莲迎来了高潮之后，浑身的力气也彷佛被抽干了一般，倚躺在鹤房汐恩的怀里，鹤房汐恩彷佛没有满足一样，开始大进大出，拉着还在高潮余韵川尻莲再次进入新一波的浪潮。

终于在一波接着一波的快感中，川尻莲感受到了身体深处被浓稠的热液填满到饱胀，牵连着自己也颤栗着再次射了出来。

鹤房汐恩抱起了川尻莲，不着寸缕地走进浴室，将川尻莲放在了温热的水里，自己也跟着坐了进去，让对方坐在自己的腿上。

“莲老师你说，要是我不把你体内我的精液弄出来，莲老师会不会又怀上小宝宝”

川尻莲趴在对方的肩膀上，听到对方这句话一口咬在了鹤房汐恩的肩膀上，抗议着自己的无奈。


	2. 白莲车

又是那个昏暗的地下练习室，惨淡无光，只有那走廊上的声控灯时不时随着声音亮一下，微弱的光芒才得以驱逐练习室的黑暗。

川尻莲躺在练习室那冰凉的地面上，即便是垫上了那厚实的羽绒服，他仍然能感受到冰冷的凉意。

他的面前是装满了整个墙壁的镜子，镜中的自己一丝不挂，一只脚踝被牢牢的抓住，随着身上人的动作摇动着，另一只腿搭在了身上人的肩膀上。

“莲桑…”

被撕裂的痛感和快感从下身直蹿全身，一根粗硬又滚烫的东西正在快速进出自己的后穴，耳边是自己浓重的喘息声和肉体的拍打声。

他泪眼婆娑的望向身上的人，自己明明已经浑身已经溃不成军，被快感冲击的没有理智了，头发也已经湿答答的贴在了额头上。

而白岩瑠姬别在耳后的头发都丝毫没有变化，除了那沾染了情欲的喘息声鹤时不时故意使坏般的动作之外。

白岩瑠姬的东西又热又烫，每次进入都像是在身体里烙上了印记，顶到他的身体深处时，猛烈的电流从脊椎充到头顶，再肆无忌惮的蔓延到每一根神经末梢，这令他全身不受控制的摇晃着。

到底是谁先越了界的，他去碰触瑠姬那眼角的泪，却被对方牢牢的抓住，两个人之间的相顾无言最终导致了接吻，再后来自然而然的发展到了这一步。

就像一片极速下坠的枯叶一般，暴露在烈日下一点点消耗掉那残存的水分。

他第一次意识到瑠姬并不是表面上的冷酷冰冷，也是流着温热的血液，会开心也会难过的人。

自从这件事之后，瑠姬放佛换了一个人一般，如果说以前是他天天跟着瑠姬的身后，那现在就是对方天天粘着自己。

不仅表现的像一个没有断奶的小孩子一般，就连话语都变多了起来，经常扯着自己聊到三四点。

当然那是在不做爱的情况下。

川尻莲不知道要怎么形容他和瑠姬的关系，只要瑠姬在任何地方任何时间凑上来吻他，半夜跑到自己床上说话，他和瑠姬总会以一场性爱结束收场。

从一开始的磕磕碰碰也变成了两个人都能在瞬间获得快感，他爱极了瑠姬的一切，包括废话。


End file.
